Shape Shift
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Brigitte sits under the cellar dreaming of the darkness which placed her here. Ghost waits for her oppertunity to carry out her moral terror. Ginger Snaps Unleashed (Rated PG-13-R)
1. Default Chapter

ShapeShift  
Jadecoyote  
Rated: PG-13-R  
  
Brigitte sat in that small cellar, her breathing steady as she shut her eyes feeling every vein under her skin pulsing and the muscles stretching as she looked up at the trap door her long black hair falling over her pale, yet scarred cheek. The scent of rotted hair and torn flesh scattered along the mattress and floor with the acrid scent of gasoline coated and stained the wood. It was too dark to see even though her vision was clear and used to the dark. She had been sitting there for two days after Ghost had pushed her down and slammed the heavy door shut even after her plea for death on barely human lips. She felt sick to her stomach as she shut her eyes again her breath deep and shallow no matter how she held the tender skin under her fingertips. She glanced up seeing the small beams of light move above as soft footsteps are heard. Brigitte would have called out, but she was beyond words. Ghost skipped down the hallway dusting the old mirror and table that lay on the right side. Smiling to herself she listened to the doorbell ring then dropped the duster and moved back down the other way. She was dressed in a navy blue dress with yellow and red flowers patterned on it, her golden hair up in two ponytails waved with the small movements of her body. Moving to the door she placed her fingers around the warm metal and turned it and let the door slowly creak open. "Welcome home Barbara", Ghost squeaked stepping out of the way to let her grandmother in. She glanced with a relaxed gaze at the banner behind her then at Barbara. Ghost knew that she had a plan to unleash the terror that was in the cellar on her unsuspecting grandmother when the moment came best. Barbara looked around suspiciously and stepped into the hall shrugging her coat off. The burns still singed even after the fire had been long extinguished. Ghost watched as she led Barbara down the hall a small hidden smile coming to the girl's lips.  
  
Meanwhile Brigitte curled herself into the fetal position as she glanced around with her clawed hands on her knees feeling the shift of bone in her upper back.  
  
"Ginger.....", she mouthed into the darkness knowing that no one could hear her. She was frightened of the prolonged silence and the change she felt going threw her body.  
"I told you not to trust anyone. It's only me you can trust and even in death you I thought you would not be stupid enough to believe that girl", Ginger's voice came from the darkness as a soft echo. From the darkness the figure of Brigitte's sister came, a pre-natural light falling on her auburn hair. Brigitte helplessly looked up her eyes fixed on the ghostly figure her eyes showing a mingle of surprise and guilt. Brigitte opened her mouth to speak, but only a deep grunt came from her lips.  
"Shhhhhh it's okay...I know you are suffering like I did, but you still hold some humanity...how strange", Ginger mused comfortingly as she circled her younger sister. Placing her hand on Brigitte's shoulder Ginger leaned down close to her ear.  
"You can get out of here if you really wanted to B.", Ginger said comfortingly as her auburn hair fell on her shoulder. Brigitte shook her head her mind swimming with thoughts.  
"There are people like you up north..if you can get out of here you can find them, unless..well if you are afraid of what you will find. B there is no going back.", Ginger said before she stepped away backing back into the shadows leaving Brigitte to her own thoughts.  
Ghost sat in the living room on the dusty couch as Barbara sat in one of the old chairs sipping her tea. Ghost moistened her lips and stood slowly.  
"Do you want some tea?", Ghost asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side tempted to go up to the attic to her comics. She felt the urge to spill out her creative juices and let it bubble in every orfius in her body. Hearing Barbara give a nod of replie she skipped off to the kitchen a plan in her mind and a silent whisper on her lips. Brigitte felt it suddenly. It started inside her stomach then on the tip of her fingers and down to her toes. She shut her eyes tightly as she let her fingers spread. Doubling over the pressure of her own weight making her squint her eyes and wince, screaming threw parted lips. She felt the shift of her muscles and the movement of crunching bone. Squeezing her abdomen tightly the hair growing along the ivory skin. Coughing hard blood ran down her chin as she shut her eyes tightly as the change came over her. On her knees her spine moved threw the skin and realigned. Brigitte let out a loud muffled growl of explicate pain.  
Ghost stood in the kitchen placing the kettle on the tray. She reached up and opened the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle with an amber liquid inside. The skull and crossbones on the bottle made her smile as she opened it her senses being enveloped in the intense scent. Slowly she dumped the gooey liquid into the hot water of the kettle and put the cap back on placing it back in the cabinet and walked into the hall. Ghost listened as she stood exactly over the trap door listening to the sounds below as she let out a smile and walked back to the living with the tea kettle on a plate with a cup. Ghost sat back down with Barbara and poured her a cup of tea smiling secretly to herself. Barbara with a delicate hand picked up the cup being very careful to not burn herself, that was her greatest fear. Barbara watched Ghost carefully as she parted her lips and sipped down the tea in a gulp. Taking in a deep breath she felt her heart pound quickly as she rushed to get up knocking the kettle over making Ghost jump. Grabbing her chest Barbara looked at Ghost her eyes wide with fear. Ghost as if knowing what was going to happen she ran down to the hall with Barbara stumbling toward her. Slowly Ghost bent down to the hatch hearing a grumble below and quickly grabbed the lid.  
Brigitte heard the door slide open making her head turn up to the sound seeing light start to show as the hatch started to open wide.  
Barbara felt her body slowing the beats of her heart in her ears as she reached out her hand to grab Ghost. Ghost lifted the lid and something below rushed forward into the light.  
  
(to be continued) 


	2. Brigitte's journey

Chapter 2  
  
(Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews..and yes I will continue as the movie off..)  
  
A silence fell over the old house; the scent of something putrid distilled the night air. Dusk had come and the house is pictured as dead. Coating the walls was the red crimson that was unmistakably blood that painted the yellowish white walls. The image of a little girl sitting on the ground with her knees tucked to her chest, her white limbs wrapped around her bare legs. Her breathing was deep and horsed yet her eyes showed sickened fear. The smell was rank that coated her senses and clothing tears mingled with gore. Ghost was shaking her face as pale as her name pallid and gaunt with unnatural terror. On the floor lay her grandmother Barbara dead, the breath stolen from her lips. The beast that had taken out such cruel vengeance on an uncaring world had fled. Tears ran freely down Ghost's chin not for the death of her Grandmother, but for the escape of what destroyed such a fragile being. Falling snow outside made the scene seem more haunting then it already was. After hours of sitting there Ghost got to her feet, the muscles in her legs not wanting to cooperate. Finally she fan over to the window absentmindedly stepping over the corpse without even looking at it as she placed her hand on the window sill leaving a bloody print.  
"Brigitte! Brigitte! Come Back!", she cried fitfully pressing her forehead to the glass and closing her eyes tightly murmuring incoherently knowing that she was for once alone and frightened of this.  
The cold air pulsed threw her lungs as she ran without looking back. She knew there would be nowhere to go. To the world she was a monster..a freak..all she knew that that she had to get out. She avidly heeded Ginger's words wondering if they were taunts of her imagination or maybe the truth. head north is all she knew the words echoing in her head as her pawed feet hit the harsh snow under her. A calmness came over her as she tracked threw the woods and over the many small hills all going into a blur. She remembered sentencing so many to death Trina, Sam, Tyler. They were all her fault, or that is what she was telling herself blind with fury and frustration.  
She had been traveling for days and had to stop due to exhaustion and lack of nourishment. The woods were quiet and the air was colder making her feel somewhat uneasy. Letting her jaw lacken some letting the drool fall onto the icy white snow below her. Seeing an old hunting lodge outside a small village she by human instinct headed toward it. Stopping herself abruptly after seeing a man sitting on the porch in an old rocking chair with a shotgun in hand. He was very old wearing a pair of large spectacles over his beady eyes. Brigitte cautiously got closer a low growl coming from her throat. The man seemed to pause hearing it up turning his face.  
"Who's there?", he said in a scratchy voice picking up the shotgun. The old man looked at her threw his glasses and gave a hearty laugh.  
"Hey there fella..are you lost?",he asks odviously unable to see well. Slowly she moved closer feeling an ache in her stomach as she walked to the man. The man put his hand out a few inches from her face as his brow furrowed.  
"Ah you hungry?",the man asked nicely and pulled a tray with a piece of steak on it and placed it on the floor of the patio for her. Reluctantly she moved closer being cautious of the man with the shotgun and placed her muzzle down sniffing the meat under her. Deciding that it would be a familiar change she slowly started to eat it. Brigitte decided upon herself that she would wait this out since the man could be good shelter for a day or two.  
  
(to be continued) 


End file.
